


Psychotest

by Asiak100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiak100/pseuds/Asiak100
Summary: Podczas jednej z nieprzespanych nocek, Lucyfer z pomocą Sama odkrywa, czym są psychotesty.





	Psychotest

\- Uważasz, że jestem tym uległym?

Sam spojrzał na Lucyfera zza swojego bunkru z poduszek, który zrobili razem w czasie jednej z ich bezsennych nocy, aby mieć gdzie oglądać razem filmy. Szatan natomiast czytał właśnie jeden z magazynów, podkradnięte w czasie ich chwilowego pobytu w pokoju Deana.

\- Słucham?

\- No słuchaj, słuchaj. Zrobiłem właśnie psychotest, w którym wyszło mi, że w związku to ja jestem tym błagalnym i posłusznym. „Jesteś kochanym człowiekiem i dążysz do harmonii w swoim życiu". Lucyfer i kochany człowiek – te słowa wykluczają się nawzajem!

Młodszy Winchester parsknął rozbawiony, odkopał się z tony kołder i poduszek, a następnie usiadł po turecku na łóżku. Lucyfer, kiedy zauważył, że Sam zmienia swoje położenie, wskoczył na posłanie i wtulił się w swojego chłopaka, wskazując na gazetę. Ten zaś wziął ją od archanioła i zaczął zaznaczać długopisem odpowiedzi, gryząc przy tym końcówkę przyboru. Po wykonaniu testu zmarszczył brwi najwidoczniej zdziwiony wynikiem.

\- Wyszło mi, że jestem w pięćdziesięciu jeden procentach osobą dominującą. – Wzruszył ramionami, oddając czasopismo.

Lucyfer nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że on – szatan we własnej osobie! – ma w sobie aż sześćdziesiąt siedem procent uległości. To przecież on góruje zazwyczaj nad małym Sammym, a nie odwrotnie!

\- Nie rozumiem, to kompletnie bez sensu! Jak ulubiony kolor może mieć wpływ na to, kto daje dupę!? – wykrzyknął były archanioł, rzucając gazetką w Sama, który w ostatnim momencie uchronił się przed zamachem.

Przez chwilę łowca zastanawiał się, czy mówić Lucyferowi, że nie powinno wierzyć się takim psychotestom, bo to tylko zabawa, ale w końcu odpuścił sobie i postanowił wykorzystać tę niewiedzę do swoich własnych, niecnych celów.

\- Najwidoczniej ma. Ja w pełni zgadzam się z tym quizem. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a zarazem kokieteryjnie w stronę Lucyfera.

\- Słucham?! – Lucy spiorunował go wzrokiem, przez co Sam jeszcze bardziej się wyszczerzył. – A chcesz się przekonać, kto tutaj jest górą?!

Winchester, dumny z udanej perswazji, popchnął Lucyfera na materac i przycisnął go do niego, przyszpilając jego ręce tak, żeby ten nie mógł się ruszyć. Archanioł wydawał się oburzony tym ruchem ze strony swojego chłopaka i tym razem to on spróbował przejąć kontrolę.

\- Tylko spróbuj, mój potulny i uległy Lucyferze – szepnął mu na ucho, przytrzymując go jeszcze mocniej.

Wszystko odbyło się tak, jak przewidział to Sam – konkursem na to, który z nich jest bardziej dominatorem. Koniec końców skończyło się na tym, że każdy z nich miał obolałą dupę i obaj postanowili, że tym razem był to remis, ale jeżeli jeszcze raz będą się o to spierać to wtedy ani łowca, ani archanioł nie dadzą tak łatwo za wygraną.


End file.
